AFS3E4 Fools' Gold
Plot In a small town, tons of pods containing small aliens fall to Earth. The aliens get out and make their way to a clearing, where they are enthusiastically welcomed by the residents. Max tells the team that he wants them to go to the town, Walton, to find an alien that has gone missing. He explains that aliens on spring break go there. Gwen and Kevin aren't sure why aliens go there. They arrive and find the sign destroyed. Ben finds small pieces of poop made of solid gold. In the morning, the drive around town searching for the missing alien. A swarm of aliens comes and tips the car, angering Kevin. They run and the team gets out of the car. The mayor, Mayor Coleman, arrives and denies the aliens, but Kevin shows him his badge and he welcomes them. He explains that the aliens come to Walton for the popcorn. Ben asks about the missing alien and he says that there is no missing alien. Ben wanders off and sees aliens stuffing themselves with popcorn. They run off to a house where a pool has been filled with popcorn and Ben follows. Kevin goes after him. An alien, Orb, comes up to Gwen and says that he is the missing alien, Decka's, friend. Ben and Kevin join the aliens' popcorn party, but Kevin is not impressed. The aliens start destroying a house, trying to tip it. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and webs the aliens down. Some attack him, but are defeated by Spidermonkey and Kevin. Another group throws a silo at them. Spidermonkey grabs Kevin, runs out of the way, and throws Kevin at the aliens. Aliens attack him. Later, each alien is webbed. Mayor Coleman, Orb, and Gwen arrive. Coleman tells Ben to let the aliens go. Ben goes to looks for Decka and Kevin goes with him. Ben and Gwen get suspicious that Kevin is avoiding Gwen. Coleman goes to his barn, where Decka is locked up and being forced to make Coleman a gold stash. When he says that he can't eat any more popcorn, Coleman gives him a steak. At the end of the festival, the aliens go home, leaving two ships: Orb's and Decka's. Gwen tracks Decka with his ship. The team goes to Coleman's barn and he attacks them. Ben turns into Goop and attacks Coleman before turning into Ben. Orb lunges at Coleman and Ben holds him back. The mayor explains that he kidnapped Decka to have a personal gold-maker. Orb finds the steak and says that meat is bad for his species. Just then, Decka arrives, having grown into an enormous monster. Decka starts eating the barn. Ben turns into Big Chill and Orb begs the team not to hurt Decka. Big Chill freezes Decka, but Decka breaks free and swats Big Chill. He demolishes the barn and runs off. Orb says that Decka will only stay a monster if he keeps eating, but he is going to consume all of the meat he can find and make 100 identical copies. They run after Decka, but Orb says that Decka's poop would be made of Uranium-1412. Kevin steps in it and is sent flying, setting off a chain reaction. Gwen catches him with mana. They see Decka heading towards the power plant. He starts to absorb its energy. Big Chill freezes the generators, cutting Decka's power. He starts to eat the plant instead. Orb asks to talk to Decka and Gwen gives him a mana platform. He tries to reach him, but fails. Decka tries to eat him, but Kevin saves him. Big Chill asks what else his species isn't supposed to eat. Orb gives him a list, including silicon. At that, Big Chill turns into Echo Echo. Echo Echo makes an army of copies and screams at Decka. Decka starts eating clones, and Echo Echo encourages this, as he is made of silicon. Decka begins to feel ill and collapses. The rest jump down his throat and he throws up. Echo Echo turns into Ben. With the meat out of his system, Decka reverts to normal. Later, the mayor is arrested and a furious Decka says that he's telling everyone never to come back. Kevin gives Gwen a locket to remind her of his old self. She says that she doesn't care what he looks like, and goes to the car. Characters Characters *Aliens *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Orb *Decka Villains *Mayor Coleman Aliens *Spidermonkey *Goop *Big Chill *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes